Un Lapin qui s'en fichait
by Hooray ID
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Yarne, et ça lui passe au-dessus, mais teeellement au-dessus de la tête.


**Un OS sur Yarne parce que pourquoi pas ? Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Une de ses oreilles géantes tiqua. Il frémit, et se releva de l'oreiller dans laquelle il avait dormi, tête enfoncée. Son nez tressailli sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher (un truc de lapin, il n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps), et il bailla. Il se frotta le haut de la tête, s'arrêta, se demanda s'il se sentait différent d'il y a vingt-quatre heures, et haussa les épaules quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un CLING retentit quelque part dans la maison, achevant totalement de le réveiller.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, encore un peu patraque. Il ne put retenir un sourire malgré tout. La place à côté de lui était vide c'était donc Cynthia qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle s'était sûrement levée tôt pour lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire, mais c'était sans compter son sixième sens animal et la maladresse de sa femme. M'enfin.

Son regard brun tomba sur le miroir en face du lit, et il s'observa un moment. Autant dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le « lapinou » qu'il était autrefois (bien que ses amis avaient un avis contraire sur la question...). Il savait que chez les humains, le cap des 30 ans était quelque chose d'important, de difficile parfois, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir vraiment concerné. Pas que son espérance de vie soit beaucoup plus longue, mais... Quelque part, le fait d'avoir voulu protéger son espèce toutes ces années l'avait endurci. Et il avait assuré, niveau lignée.

Son poil était toujours aussi soyeux, une grande fierté, même plus qu'à l'époque, après réflexion. Il leva la tête, la fit doucement tourner pour s'observer sous plusieurs angles. Sa mâchoire était affinée, un peu plus carrée, pas un poil blanc, bref. Il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi les humains faisaient des caisses. Il soupira en repensant à la dernière fois que le groupe d'amis avait été réunis (avec les enfants, c'était compliqué de se voir autant qu'avant) pour les 30 ans de Noire qui en avait été toute stressée. La fois d'avant, ça avait été Severa qui avait été d'une humeur monstre, aujourd'hui c'était lui, et la prochaine fois ça serait Brady et là, ça serait terrible.

Il sourit en repensant aux 30 ans de Cynthia, son héroïne, sa paire dans leur quête de la justice, et accessoirement la mère de son enfant, qu'ils avaient fêté l'année dernière. Elle avait été dans le dénie le plus total toute la journée, affichant un sourire totalement faux sur son joli visage. Ça avait été plutôt drôle, avec le recul.

Un nouveau BAM le fit trembler, et il décida de se lever définitivement en baillant. Son nez frétilla à cause des bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine et il sourit de plus belle définitivement il ne comprenait pas les humains et leurs névroses étranges. Il repéra aisément le bébé grâce aux gazouillements qu'il faisait, assis sur une serviette dans le jardin, entouré de jouets. Ce dernier rampa vers lui quand il l'aperçut et Yarne s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bambin attrapa une des oreilles de lapin de son père pour la serrer contre lui comme un doudou et Yarne soupira.

\- Tu as les même, tu pourrais t'en servir aussi... dit-il tout bas, ne pouvant malgré tout pas réprimer un sourire attendri.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour saluer Cynthia (dont il entendait les bourdes en cuisine), mais une silhouette se planta brusquement devant lui, les bras écartés, lui barrant le passage.

\- S-Severa ?!

-Ne vas pas plus loin !

\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver... C'est la trentaine qui te rend si agile ?

Le visage de la mercenaire rougit brusquement, devenant plus dur, et Yarne comprit alors son erreur.

\- C'était une bla-

\- TU NE MERITES RIEN ! Lâcha-t-elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

(L'on aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait calmée avec l'âge, mais on se serait trompé.)

\- Je veux juste aller dire bonjour à ma fem-

\- Tu le feras après !

Elle se décala pour laisser passer Iñigo et Owain qui arrivaient en se disputant, suivis de leurs filles respectives qui parlaient à Brady de quelque chose d'apparemment très important. Ce dernier lança un regard à Yarne qui voulait dire « comment tu gères ces deux gamines ? » (avec au moins autant de points d'interrogations), et le Tagüel haussa les épaules « je ne les gère pas ». Owain se détourna d'Iñigo avec une expression agacée qui s'adoucit quand son regard vert retomba sur Yarne, dont il entoura les épaules avec un bras.

\- Eh bah, bon anniversaire, Lapinou !

Le bébé dans les bras de Yarne gazouilla un rire alors que lui-même roulait des yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bah, merci. Vous êtes tous venus pour ça ?

\- « ça » ? Yarne, tu entres dans le trentenaire de ta vie, la portion d'un siècle qui ne sera jamais complet (Yarne jeta un regard interrogateur à Iñigo qui lui fit signe de laisser couler), ton existence toute entière prend un nouveau tournant !

(L'on aurait pu croire qu'il se serait calmé avec l'âge, mais on se serait trompé.)

\- Honnêtement, vous êtes les seuls qui en fassiez toute une histoire...

Owain l'observa un moment sans comprendre.

\- Aaaah... bon ?

\- 30 ou seize, ça ne change rien chez nous.

\- Sauf que quand tu avais seize ans, tu te cachais pour ne pas aller au front.

\- J'avais une espèce à faire perdurer, c'est une responsabilité éno-

\- Tut-tut-tut. Tu fêteras ça comme tu veux avec les Tagüels, mais avec nous, c'est la FÊTE.

Sa fille et celle d'Iñigo levèrent les bras en criant en cœur, et Yarne sourit.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe coupé, son gamin entre les jambes. Brady le rejoint et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Ça ne te fait vraiment rien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix éternellement un peu inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment... répondit le lapin en observant son fils en train de caresser ses propres oreilles. Si je ne l'avais pas lui et Cynthia, peut-être, mais là...

\- Ça ne te fait rien de vieillir ?

\- Pas tant qu'on est en paix, en tout cas. C'est le fait de changer totalement de chiffres dans vos âges qui vous fait tous péter un câble ?

Brady haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. 30 ans, c'est un peu... La fin de la jeunesse ?

Yarne haussa un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Sérieusement ? La fin de la _jeunesse_, carrément ?

\- Raah, non mais ! C'est l'âge où on doit devenir matures, et tout ! Où si on fait des erreurs, on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous-même !

Yarne pencha la tête, laissant une oreille balayer l'herbe. Ça faisait... très longtemps qu'il ressentait ça. Il n'avait pas attendu d'avoir « 30 ans » pour sentir toute cette pression.

\- Je sais pas, finit-il par dire. On a grandi avec la guerre, est-ce qu'on a déjà vraiment été enfant ?

\- C'est un bon débat joyeux, ça, le jour de son anniversaire ! Répondit une voix enjouée pas du tout cette de Brady.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Cynthia qui tenait un gros gâteau (un gâteau _aux carottes_) sur un plateau. Derrière elle, le reste de leurs amis avaient récupéré des cadeaux qu'ils tenaient emballés dans leurs bras. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Yarne s'avança pour poser un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

\- Désolé d'être philosophe, lança Brady, toujours en retrait.

\- Si tu préfères, reprit Cynthia avec son air malicieux, on peut fêter ça comme les 30 ans de notre rencontre !

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent un instant alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête. Elle lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il était né, Cynthia était l'une des premières à s'être penchée au-dessus de son berceau, alors qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher et elle lui avait caressé le bout du nez (avant de glisser, de renverser le couffin et de s'étaler sur le pauvre bébé Yarne).

Il sourit.

Tant qu'à faire, il préférait en effet célébrer les 30 ans de leur rencontre, ouais.


End file.
